Mew Mew Style
by Animelove24
Summary: This is a updated version of the other one.
1. Chapter 0:Info

Name: Seras Miniko Ashima  
Age: 16  
Special Talent: Baton  
Status: Mew, Rich and Student  
Living With: Older brother David'Davie',mom and your housemaid.  
Living: Japan  
Hair: Scarlet and medium length and straight  
Eyes: Light brown  
Other: You are pretty tall about as tall as Renee,goes to Imora School For Talented People its a private school and your rich like Corina.

pictures will be availible soon on photobucket under the account name SessyLoverAyumi and under the album name of Tokyo Mew Mew(you'll understand the account name after I write my Sesshomaru story)(PS your dad is American so thats why you have amiddle name and your brothers name is David)

Hostipal Davids P.O.V  
"Daddy why are we here."you ask your father you are only are wearing a light green shirt, jean overalls and white sneakers and your dad is wearing a plaid golf shirt, tan trousers and white sneakers. You also have short black messy hair that shades your dark blue eyes and your dad has spiky red hair and maroon eyes.(btw you pronounce your name Sea-Air-then sort of like us except with an A)  
"Because your mother is having a baby." he answers.  
"Really is it a boy I hope its a boy so I can play football with him when we get home." you say excitedly.  
"Whats wrong with a sister?" your dad asks.  
"Girls have cooties bleh." you say sticking out your tounge at him. You 've been there for 2 hours already and your really bored. Finally the nurse walks in.  
"You can go in now." she says sweetly.  
"Finally." you and your dad walk in and see your mom holding a bundled of white while wearing a pink hospital gown. Your mom has short straight black hair that curves into her chin at the bottom and she has lime green eyes.  
"Wheres the baby?" you ask and everyone else else laughs.  
"Right here dear."says your mother holding up the white bundle, your dad lifts you up onto the bed and you look at the baby, it stares back at you and smiles; you smile back. Your new sister has bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
"Meet your new baby sister Davie." your mom says.  
"Sister aw I wanted a brother." you say pouting.  
"Well you get to name her sweetie." your mom says. You start thinking of a bunch of different names.  
^Hmmm let's see Maria, Sandra, Emily no, no, no those are all wrong ugh...wait I got it.^you think smiling.  
"Did you think of a name yet son?"asks your dad.  
"Yep I think we should name her Seras."you say.  
"Then Seras it is." states your mom.  
"Excuse me but we need to do a blood test." says the doctor as he gently picks Seras up and walks into another room.

there you go the first part and yay me for fixing it!


	2. Chapter 1:Little Confusions

Hostipal Davids P.O.V  
"Daddy why are we here."you ask your father you are only are wearing a light green shirt, jean overalls and white sneakers and your dad is wearing a plaid golf shirt, tan trousers and white sneakers. You also have short black messy hair that shades your dark blue eyes and your dad has spiky red hair and maroon eyes.(btw you pronounce your name Sea-Air-then sort of like us except with an A)  
"Because your mother is having a baby." he answers.  
"Really is it a boy I hope its a boy so I can play football with him when we get home." you say excitedly.  
"Whats wrong with a sister?" your dad asks.  
"Girls have cooties bleh." you say sticking out your tounge at him. You 've been there for 2 hours already and your really bored. Finally the nurse walks in.  
"You can go in now." she says sweetly.  
"Finally." you and your dad walk in and see your mom holding a bundled of white while wearing a pink hospital gown. Your mom has short straight black hair that curves into her chin at the bottom and she has lime green eyes.  
"Wheres the baby?" you ask and everyone else else laughs.  
"Right here dear."says your mother holding up the white bundle, your dad lifts you up onto the bed and you look at the baby, it stares back at you and smiles; you smile back. Your new sister has bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
"Meet your new baby sister Davie." your mom says.  
"Sister aw I wanted a brother." you say pouting.  
"Well you get to name her sweetie." your mom says. You start thinking of a bunch of different names.  
^Hmmm let's see Maria, Sandra, Emily no, no, no those are all wrong ugh...wait I got it.^you think smiling.  
"Did you think of a name yet son?"asks your dad.  
"Yep I think we should name her Seras."you say.  
"Then Seras it is." states your mom.  
"Excuse me but we need to do a blood test." says the doctor as he gently picks Seras up and walks into another room.

Blood Testing Room, Doctors P.O.V  
You put the little baby down and she starts to cry so you give her a little rattle and she starts to suck on it. You grab your needle and poke it into the baby, she doesn't even feel it. You take the blood sample and put some on a slide, then you put it under a microscope and you look at it, then you gasp.  
"Nurse come here please!" you yell, the nurse hurries back into the room.  
"Yes doctor?" she asks timidly.  
"Come take a look at this." you say pointing to the blood, the nurse walks over and looks at it.  
"Oh my god." she says covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Is there anyone else with this type of blood?" you ask the nurse.  
"Yes one person her name is Renee Roberts, shes currently 1 year of age." the nurse says, still shocked.  
"Hmm interesting." you say.  
"What should we do doctor?" she asks.  
"I think we should keep this from the parents and keep watch for more people with this blood type." you pass the baby to the nurse.  
"Now thats interesting."says the nurse.  
"What is?"you ask her.  
"The other girl Renee had the exact same birthmark." she replies looking on the babies forehead at the flower shaped birthmark.  
"Keep a watch for that too." you say.  
"Alright doctor." says the nurse walking out the door with the baby.

Far Away Some, Guys P.O.V  
You watch as the other Mew is born, she has dark red hair and the birthmark on her forehead.  
"2 down 4 to go." you say to yourself.  
"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind you.  
"Another Mew has been born." you say without turning around.  
"I see once there're all born we have to help them." the guy behind you says.  
"Not till the leader is 16." you say.  
"How can we tell?" the other guy asks.  
"She'll be the 4th one born." is all you say turning off the screen and going to your bedroom.  
^Why did I have to miss damn, damn, damn.^ you think before you fall asleep.

David's P.O.V  
"Mommy can I hold her please?" you whine wanting to hold Seras.  
"All right Davie you can hold her."says your mom, she passes Seras to you and you hold her like she could break at any minute.  
"Hi Seras, I'm your big brother." you say proudly, Seras giggles and you smile.  
"My names David but you can call me Davie." you whisper to her.  
"And I always protect you no matter what." you whisper so only she can hear you, suddenly in your head you hear something your hear something.  
^Another Mew has been born.^ is what you hear in your head.  
^What was that and whats a Mew?^ you wonder.  
"Mommy can I sleep here with Seras please." you plead.  
"If it's alright with the doctor you can." says your dad  
"It's fine with me." says the doctor  
"Yeah!" you yell.  
"Honey we're going for a walk, so stay here and watch your sister ok. "your mom says walking out the door. You walk over to a chair and sit down with Seras, then cover you both with a baby blue blanket.  
"I love you Seras." you say before falling asleep.

7 Years Later, Your P.O.V  
"Davie give me the ball!" you yell to your playing tackle football with your brother and his friends Joey, Tim, Mitchell, Donny and Cloe. She is the same age as you and has long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, Donny looks just like Cloe, except his hair is short. They look the same because they're twins, Joey has messy black, mauve and purple hair and light purple eyes, Tim has sweepy, brownish-orange hair with tan eyes and last Mitchell has messy black hair with deep purple eyes. You are all wearing jerseys and your's has dark blue numbers as does the rest of your team which is David and Cloe while the other team, which is Joey, Tim and Donny, have red numbers.(they be any numbers you like)Mitchell is being score keeper because he doesn't like sports that much. You 've grown up to be sort of a tomboy, always playing football and stuff, the only thing girly you did was the baton. You don't like David's friends very much they always pick on you and so did David; when his friends were around. The only one that didn't pick on you was Cloe who is also a they are all from American families who moved to Japan.(Everybody happy now!?)  
"Cloe pass me the ball!" you yell. She does and you start running towards the goal posts and ram into Joey knocking him down. You 've always been very strong for some reason ever, since you were 2 years old you could lift things that normal 2 year olds couldn't lift till they were 4. You run really fast towards the goal posts, which are consisted of you and everybody elses socks. You just consintrate on getting a touchdown, you consintrate so hard you don't see Tim stick out his foot and you trip onto the gravel of Joey's driveway. You pick yourself up so you can sit and start to cry, your knee really hurts and so does your right cheek.  
"Oh did the little baby fall down." your hear Mitchell say.  
"Oh and she has a little boo-boo." David says.  
"I hate you Davie, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" you yell getting up and starting to run home, which is just 5 houses away. It is a trailer park since your mom has a sucky job.(guess what I don't give a crap if Japan has trailer parks or not!If you do care go tell someone who cares!)(Also I do not care about grammer or wether Japanese people have middle names or not or wether this character has a Japanese family and your brother has an englsih one so stop telling me about it!!!)

Your House  
You get inside and run up to your room, then start crying again. You sit on your bed hugging your knees againest your chest. You feel blood run down your leg and onto your arm but you don't care. You also feel hurt, sore, angry, sad and tired from feeling hurt because David's always been nice to you and ran over to soothe you when you were hurt, because you two have a very strong relationship. Suddenly you hear your door open.  
"Can I come in?" you hear David ask.  
"No." you say without lifting your head from your knees. You feel David sit on your bed right next to you.  
"Go away." you say angrily.  
"Seras, look I'm sorry about what I did. Its just that I think the guys won't like me if I treat you like I do when there're not around."David says.  
"What about what you always say on my birthday! You always say you'll protect me no matter what." you snap, lifting your head to glare at David.  
"And I mean what I say! Its just the guys-"he says about to continue but you cut him off.  
"So your friends are more important then your own sister!"you yell angrily.  
"No of course not!"says David hugging you quickly.  
"I promise that I'll never say anything like that again."David says.  
"Really?"you ask.  
"Really."David says.  
"I love you Davie." you whisper to him, snuggling in his arms.  
"I love you to Seras." he whispers. Then you remember your knee.  
"Davie my knee hurts and so does my cheek." you whine. David turns you around so your facing him. He looks at your cheek then your knee.  
"Well I think your gonna have a bruise on your cheek and theres nothing I can do about that, but I can bandage the cut on your knee." he leads you into the bathroom and sits you on the toilet after putting the seat down. He then goes into the cupboard and grabs scissors, tape, the stuff to clean your cut and a patch type bandage.  
"It'll sting a little." David says before he starts to clean your cut.  
"Ow!" you yelp.  
"Told you so." David says, taping the patch to your knee.  
"There all done." David announces.  
"What about a Make It Better kiss?" you ask pouting.  
"Fine." sighs David, kissing your knee.  
"Come on lets go make those guys wish they were never born!"you say happily, jumping off the toilet and running to the door.  
"Last one theres a rotten egg!"you yell running down the street.  
"First one has to eat it!" yells David running after you.

Joey's House  
You get to Joey's driveway breathless.  
"Ha ha! I beat you Davie, your a stinky old rotten egg."you say panting; leaning over and putting your hands on your knees.  
"Yea but now you have to eat me." he replies.  
"Ok." you say biting him.  
"Ow!" he yelps in pain  
"You said to eat you." you reply laughing.  
"Come on we've got a game to win." Cloe whines.  
"With a hurt little baby on your team I don't know how you'll win." Tim says laughingly.  
"Shut up Tim." says David angrily.  
"What did you say?" Tim asks also angrily.  
"You heard me I said shut up and stop making fun of my sister." David says icily. "Dude stop defending your stupid sister and lets play football." Joey whines. "I'm not stupid!" you yell at him.  
"Yes you are. You're only 7 and were're 9." Joey retorts.  
"I may be 7 but at least I have a higher IQ than 3." you reply.  
"Make your sister shut up." Mitchell says to David.  
"She has a mouth she can say what she wants." David replies.  
"Can we just play already! God, whats so bad about being nice to his sister, thats what brothers are supposed to do." says Cloe pouting.  
"You're right Cloe, we shouldn't have made fun of Seras in the first place." Donny says smpathetically.  
"Yea." Joey admits.  
"Your right." says Mitchell.  
"Yea I guess your right. Sorry Seras." Tim says grumpily.  
"Thats ok. Now lets go play football!" you yell jumping in the air.

2 Hours Laters  
"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" you yell waving good-bye to Joey, Tim, Cloe, Donny and Mitchell. They all wave back, and you and David walk home. When you get there you eat supper, brush your teeth, get in your pjs and hop into bed.  
"Night Davie, I love you." you whisper to David who is lying next to you.(I said you were poor)  
"I love you to Seras, good-night." David says kissing you on the forehead. Then you fell asleep.

*crys*that was so beautiful(me:Don't cry it wasn't that sad*hands tissue*)


	3. Chapter 2:Powerful Mew

Ok so now your 16 and you go to a private school which you hate and you hang out with all the popular girls Tiffany,Cloe,Emiro and is the same Cloe from the last one she stopped being a tomboy and you did too when she wasn't has dark brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes,Emiro has tan hair that goes just past her shoulders and blue eyes and last Kira has pinkish-white hair that goes past her butt and deep purple all wearing your school uniform which is red.(can be seen on my photo bucket account)

"Yeah and then Davids all like shut up you idiot."says Cloe  
"Oh my god he called you an idiot!"says Tiffany  
"Your lying no one as cute as that can say your an idiot."Emiro says with stars in her eyes.  
"Ew stop hitting on my brother that is so beyond gross."you just laughs.  
"You overreact to anyways guess what Kyo said to me."Kira they all start talking but all you hear is blah blah blah.  
^Man I wish I had some other friends these guys suck.^you think smiling.  
"Earth to Seras hello are you listening."Cloe says knocking you on the head.  
"Shes probably day dreaming about Joey."Tiffany says has grown up to be hot and I mean really hot but you didn't think of him that way you just thought about him as a friend.  
"Seras and Joey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Seras pushing a baby carriage."Emiro says they all the bell rings.  
^Thank god for the bell.^you think sighing.

3 Hours Later  
^Finally school is over.^you think walking out the door before your "friends" can see start walking towards your house your mom now has a way better job and now your rich and you have a huge house but what sucks is your dad left your mom to be gay(sucky isn't it)Your walking down the sidewalk when you see a lady getting beat up by a maybe 30 year old guy with big muscles.  
^Oh my god I have to do something but what?^you think suddenly something glowing appeared in your glowing disappeared and you looked at your hand in it there was an oval shaped pendent.  
^What the?^you think the pendent starts to glow a glow starts to surround you then you start twirling around and first put your hands in a prayer position,then your wave your hands out to the sides,then you jump up in the air and do a somersault in midair and you look at have long red gloves you also have a strapless red dress on that's knee length,you also have red boots on that go up to your knee(sorry I had to describe it but my computers messed up).It is the same colour as your hair.  
^Ahhhhh what the heck is going on here!^you screech in your rub the top of your head with your hand and feel something soft and fuzzy.  
^Oh my god what is that?^you reach in your bag and pull out your silver raise it to your head and gasp.  
^I have ears and my eyes are red!^you almost scream but you remember the you saw were round black ears coming out from the top of your head they looked like the ears of a black bear.  
^Whats going on here?I'm my god whats everybody going to think,what if I'm some sort of alien,what will I tell David oh man.^you overreact to yourself in your head.  
^Ok calm down I have to save that old lady.^you peer around the corner into the ally were you first saw are still there.  
"Hey stop right there you jerk!"you yell whirling around the corner.  
"Oh and what are you gonna do to stop me?"the guy asks see the old lady is unconscious.  
^Oh man how stupid am I?He's going to kill me!Ok this is not the time for overreacting which I always do but this is not the time for it!^  
"I'm gonna make you pay."you little pendent thing starts to just noticed that your also wearing a dog collar type necklace with the pendent attached to it at the front and some red thing on your leg.  
^Now what?Am I going to explode or something^you panic in your you start glowing you find yourself saying something.  
"Star Baton."is what you find a shining baton with all the colours of the baton has ribbons attached to the ends of start spinning the ribbons whirling around you.  
"Dazzling Vines!"you yell thrusting the baton in front of ribbons shoot out from the baton, wrapping themselves around the guys ankles and wrists.  
"Hey whats going on here!"he yells trying to get away but you pull on the baton and he falls to the the ribbons are wrapped around his whole body like a mummy.  
"Mega Shock!"you yell the baton starts to spark then the electricity goes through the ribbons and shocks the guy he yells out in pain then is unconscious.  
"Oh my god how am I doing this!?"you ask yourself wide you check if the old lady is ok she just has a few scratches on her.  
"Now how do I change back?Will I ever be able to change back?"you ask pendent starts glowing again and the light surrounds you then you find yourself back to normal.  
"Well that answers my question thank god."you you hear someone walking towards you so your run down the alleyway towards your house.

A Girl's P.O.V  
"Are you sure its from over here Mini Mew?"you ask the little pink fluffy thing floating beside you.  
"Mew alert Mew alert."it says.  
"Well if there was one here its gone now."you say looking down the alley.  
"Well I guess we better get to work."you say sadly walking towards Cafe Mew Mew.

Your P.O.V  
^Should I tell mom about this no she would probably think I'm crazy but I should probably tell Davie maybe he'll what if he doesn't what if he tells mom to put me in the nut house oh man.^you think when you get to your front walk inside.  
"Mom I'm home!"you yell taking off your knew your mom wouldn't be there but you still said it walk into the kitchen.  
" come here please."you call for your sit down in a chair and .Angelica walks around the has mauve hair that's always in a bun and lavender eyes.  
"Yes ma'am?"she asks  
"Where is David?"you ask  
"He is out with his friends ma'am."she answers  
"When will he be back?"you ask  
"I believe around 5:00pm miss."she answers.  
"Very well then can you get me a snack please I'm famished?"you ask  
"Of course ma'am your usual?" asks  
"Of course."you answer usual is chocolate chip cookies and a grape .Angelica walks out the door.

15 Minutes Later  
^That's much better then those gross low carb salads I have to eat for lunch^you think put your dishes in the sink and start on homework.  
^Let's see math,english,practice baton and practice singing bleh.^you read your sigh and start doing math.  
^Hmmm 42X30=1260 I think.^you think chewing the end of your pencil that is a habit for you.  
^I wonder what happened to that old lady and why did that happen to me?^you wonder still chewing your pencil then the eraser comes off.  
"Ew! Puh! Gross!"you yell spitting the eraser out of your mouth.  
"Ugh I hate it when I do that."you say to finished your english at school so you start practicing your baton twirling.

1 Hour Later  
"I'm done ah man and now I have to sing."you say to yourself start with something song is called Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru. (You are Similar to Me gundam seed destiny ending 4)you finish and you sound like crud.  
^Man I hate my school.^you sigh and lay down on your lay there for a few minutes not thinking about anything then you here the downstairs door shut.  
^Davies here.^you think popping up into a sitting position.  
"I'm home."you hear David say  
"What about us were home too."you also hear Joey whine.  
^Aw man his friends are here.^you think getting up and running down the see them standing in the doorway with there school uniforms on which is a white golf shirt and gray trousers.  
"Davie!"you yell running up and hugging him.  
"Hey whats up Seras?"he asks  
"The sky."you answer letting him go.  
"Don't we get a hug too?"Donny asks pouting.  
"Sure but it'll cost ya."you answer  
"Aw man really?"asks Tim  
"Yep."you answer smiling  
"How much?"asks Joey  
"My usual is $5.00 but since your cute its $6.00."you say laughing  
"I think that's fair."Mitchell says digging in his the guys pay you and you give them all go into the living room and start watching The Apprentice.  
"So hows my sister?"Donny asks during a commercial.  
"Ok I guess."you answer sadly  
"Whats the matter?"asks David  
"I hate my stupid friends they're all a bunch of idiots."you say  
"Don't call my sister an idiot."Donny says angrily  
"Well she is its not my fault I just miss the old Cloe that always wanted to play football."you say smiling a little.  
"Speaking of football the game is on!"Tim yell  
"Damn it!"you yell switching the channel 've already missed 20 minutes.

1 Hour Later  
"See yea tomorrow!"you yell waving at the still lived in the trailer park.  
"Yep!"they all yelled back walking shut the door and go back into the living room and sit beside David.  
"Did you do your homework and practice?"David asks  
"Yes mother."you laughs.

David's P.O.V  
"Did you do your homework and practice?"you ask Seras.  
"Yes mother."she laugh then here that voice again you heard 16 years ago.  
^You saw the last Mew and you let her go!"a guy shouts angrily  
"For your information I didn't see her I got there too late ether that or Mini Mew's broken."says a girl's voice.  
"Well you should know what she looks like."says a different guy's voice.  
"I don't know."says the first guy's voice.  
"Well do you know her name?"asks the 2nd guy  
"Yea."says the 1st guy  
"Well what is it?"asks the 2nd guy  
"Seras."the first guy says.^you gasp.  
Your P.O.V  
You look over to see David gasp.  
"Davie whats wrong?"you ask worried  
"Nothing i..its nothing."he stammers.  
"Are you sure?You know you can tell me anything."you say to him  
"Yea I'm sure."he answers smiling  
"Ok then."you is an awkward silence.  
"Davie I need to tell you something but its important and you can't tell anyone else got it?"you ask him  
"Of course what is it?"he asks  
"Well something weird happened to me today."you answer scared of what he would think  
"Yes go on."he says urgently  
"Well I was walking home from school and....."you start telling the story.

15 Minutes Later  
"And then I ran off." you just stares at you and then hugs you and you start crying.  
"Davie I'm scared whats going on?Am I like an alien or something?"you ask him still lets go of you.  
"I know what it is but I don't really understand it."he answers letting you go.  
"What do you mean?"you ask him  
"Well your something called a Mew."he answers slowly.  
"Whats a Mew?"you ask him  
"I think its something that can turn half animal half human."he answers  
"Do you think there's more like me?"you ask  
"I think so."he answers  
"How can you be sure?"you ask  
"Well a few years ago, when you were born I heard these voices in my head...."he starts.

5 Minutes Later  
"And then the 1st guy said your name."he gasp.  
"Davie I need to find those people."you say staring him directly in the eye.  
"I know and I'm going to help you."he nod.  
"I think I'll keep saving people when they need it but I'll wear a mask like a superhero."you say smiling a little.  
"That'll be fun."David says also both laugh.  
"Hey me and the guys are going to a new cafe tomorrow called Cafe Mew Mew wanna go?"asks David  
"Sure."you answer.  
"Can I see you transform?"asks David slowly.  
"Sure I guess."you take the pendent out of your starts to glow and you start twirling around in circles,then you put your hands in a prayer position and last you jump in the air and do a somersault then land.  
"Ta-da."you answer looking at David  
"Wow."he says staring at you.  
"Yea I know its weird."you say  
"Well we better make that mask."David says running follow and go into his room.  
10 Minutes Later  
"All done."David announces holding up a red mask that looks like a raccoon's, except it was red like your outfit and it has red ribbons on the sides so you could tie it grab it from him and put it on, making sure the ribbons were underneath your hair.  
"How do I look?"you ask twirling around.  
"Perfect."answers David smiling  
"Thank you."you say and stop twirling.  
"Well we should be getting to bed."David say looking at his alarm reads 've eaten supper with the guys.  
"Yea I guess your right."you say taking off the mask an changing to normal.  
"Night Davie."you say giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Night Seras."David say ushering you out the walk down the hallway into your bedroom,brush your teeth put on your PJ's and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3:Follow Your Heart

Its the next day and school is over.  
^Man today was more dreadful than usual oh well now I get to go to a cafe and sit and eat.I wonder why its called Cafe Mew Mew is it just a coincidence?I hope so.^you your walking towards where David said the cafe was and you heard a scream.  
^Oh my god what am I going to do?!Ok just calm down your a hero type person now so you have to save them.^you think,you take a deep breath and duck into a alleyway.

Girl's P.O.V  
"Masaya I'm going to be late for work if we don't hurry."you tell him  
"Ok then lets go through this alley."Masaya suggests  
^You mean the creepy alleyway with all its creepiness I don't think so.^you think  
"Whats the matter Ichigo?"Mark asks  
"Oh nothing lets go."you say  
^Me and my niceness.^you think as you walk suddenly some jerk appears out of nowhere.  
"Give all your money now!"he demands  
"What if we don't?"Masaya challenges  
"Then I'll hurt your pretty little girlfriend there."the jerk answers taking out a lead he said that your ears popped out.  
^Oh man not now.^you whine in your head covering your ears.  
"Stand behind me Ichigo."Masaya orders pulling you behind him  
^Oh Masaya your so brave.^you think  
"Oh how noble guess you'll be the first to go."the guy sneers lifting the pipe above his closes his eyes waiting for the blow and you look away.  
"Don't you dare!"someone all look up to find a girl with red hair in a red costume,red mask and through little eye holes in it,you can see she has red eyes.  
^Wait a sec are those ears and a tail too?!^you think.

Your P.O.V  
^What am I doing maybe its not to late to runaway,no, no, no. Shut up stupid great now I'm talking to myself I have to calm down...OK I'm good.^  
"What are you gonna do about it girlie?"the guy sneers.  
^What the?This dude sounds like a pirate.^you think  
"I'm gonna make you pay."you answer smirking  
"How attack me with magical powers?"the guy laughs  
" Baton!"you yell and your baton appears in your hand  
"What the?!"the guy shouts  
"Dazzling Vines!"you guy tries to run but the ribbons catch him around the ankles.  
"Pl..please don't hurt me."the guy pleads.  
"Too late for that buddy."you say jumping down  
"Mega Shock!"you shout and the guy gets he grabs his pipe afterwords and flings it at you so it hits you in the cheek and you get a bleeding cut.  
"Ow that hurt."you snap through gritted teeth.  
"Spin Cycle!"you yell and lift your arm ribbons lift the guy up too and start spinning him around and around super fast.  
"You stupid jerk!"you make the ribbons let go of the guy and he flies into a brick wall."Man what a moron."you say to yourself,then you remember the people."Are you two alright?"  
"Ya we're Ok,thanks a lot."the boy says.  
"No problem."you say sweetly."I've got to get going; now be careful."you leaped back on top of the building and disappeared.  
"Thanks."they both shout after you.

A Few Minutes Later  
"Your late!"David yells as you come running around the street corner.  
"Sorry I had stuff to do."you say.  
"Like what?"Donny asks.  
"Like none of your business."you snap at him.  
"Man someones snippy today."says Joey.  
"Shut up."you retort  
"Lets just go in already I'm starving!"Mitchell whines.  
"Your always starving."Tom says.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Shut up!"you snap.  
"Fine."they say in all walk into Cafe Mew Mew  
"Man that's a lot of pink."David exclaims.  
"Hello and welcome to Cafe Mew Mew I'll by your server today my names Purin!"says a girl coming from out of give a little squeak.  
"This way to your table."she says.  
"Wow shes hyper."Joey says watching her skip to an empty table.  
"No like a freaking monkey person."Tom says  
"You guys stop being rude."you order.  
"This is your table and here are your menus I'll be back in a few minutes bye."Purin says.  
"What a weird little girl."Tom says.  
"Tom I said stop it."you snap.  
"Geez lighten up Seras."  
"Ya just enjoy yourself since your big brothers paying."David says sitting all sit down and start looking at the menu.  
"This food looks sooo good!'Mitchell exclaims.  
"You can only order one thing I don't got that much money."David says.  
"Awwww."you all whine.  
"How do you not have money your rich?"Donny asks.  
"Well lets see yesterday I bought you guys lunch and breakfast at one of the most expensive restaurants and I don't get allowance till Friday so I'm broke."David tells the guys look at you.  
"Don't even try it I don't even get allowance."you say.  
"Man this is so not fair."Joey whines.  
"Well I could not buy you anything."David says looking down at his menu.  
"You're so mean."  
"Thank you."

1 Hour Later  
You have all been waiting for Purin for about an hour now.  
"We haven't even ordered yet and its been an hour where in the world is she?!"Donny shouts starting to get angry.  
"I don't know,Seras go ask someone."Tom orders.  
"No way you do it."you retort.  
"You."  
"You!"  
"No you!!"  
"Nooo you!"  
"I'll do it!Man you two are like children!"David yells getting walks over towards a girl in blue who's just sitting there drinking tea.  
She points towards another girl in a purple uniform and she points towards the girl in walks over to her again and talks to her for a bit then they both walk over.  
^Finally.^you think.  
"Hello I'm Minto I'll be your new server.I am terribly sorry about Purin she gets distracted sometimes,so what would you like?"Minto all order and she goes and talks to a guy who looks super cute.  
^Wow hes' hot I wonder if hes' the owner?^you wonder.  
"Finally we get service!"Joey yells.  
"Joey don't yell so loud people will stare."you whisper blushing.  
"Don't worry about what other people think so much always that or over-react."  
"Its just the way she is Joey now stop it."David snaps.  
"Fine whatever."  
"Apologize too."  
"For what!?"  
"For being a jerk."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Make me!"  
"Fine I'm not paying for your lunch then!"  
"You're mean!"  
"You're a jerk!"  
^Oh man people are staring maybe I should go outside for a bit or else they might think I'm like that and hate me and then I'm a witch and burns me at the stake ahhh!^you get up and walk outside.  
"Much better, much more quiet."you say sighing you walk around outside for a bit and are deep in thought when you bump into this both fall to the ground and her books from her bag go everywhere.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry!I didn't mean too!"you cry sitting up.  
^What a minute that's the girl I saved before.^  
"That's alright."the girl says picking up her stuff.  
"No its not. I'm such an idiot I'm sorry!"  
"No really its alright."  
"Really?OK then let me help you."you help her pick up the rest of her stuff.  
"Thanks,hey have I met you before?"she asks actually looking at you for the first time.  
"Umm no I don' think so, uhh let me think no,oh well that's too bad. I gotta go by!"you say quickly; running back sit back in your seat out of breath.  
"Where'd you go Canada?"Tom asks.  
"No!"you snap.  
"Geez snippy."  
"Whatever."you then see the girl you ran into come in and go in the back.  
^She must work here.^you the girl Minto comes over with your food.  
"Here's your food sorry for the wait."she says.  
"That's alright."Joey says.  
"Enjoy your food."she says before she walks back to her tea.  
^What is she British?^you all eat whatever you ordered and while you were eating your noticed the girl talking to this absolutely hot guy in a corner of the room and they kept looking at you.  
^Weird.^you think.  
"Hurry up Seras we gotta go!"David snaps.  
"Umm sure ya."you say.  
"Geez Seras your some slow."  
"Same to you stupid."  
"Whatever."then the girl comes walking over to you.  
^Oh my god she does know that it was me oh my god this is bad,very,very bad!^you think in your head.  
"Excuse me but I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out with me and my friends because my shift is over and I would like to get to know you more."the girl says to you.  
"Umm sure I guess."you answer.  
"Seras shouldn't you ask your older brother before you do that sort of thing?"David asks.  
"I'm sixteen David I don't need your permission for everything geez."  
"Whatever just be home before supper."  
"Kay."you wave them good-bye as they walk out.  
"My names' Ichigo by the way."the girl,Ichigo,tells you.  
"Its nice to meet you."  
"Ya you too,c'mon I want to show you something."she grabs your hand and starts leading you towards the back of the cafe.  
"Umm I don't think I'm allowed back here."you say worriedly.  
"Its alright trust me now c'mon."  
"Alright if your sure."she leads you towards a wall.  
^OK?^you the wall opens up to reveal a set of stairs going down,you stare at it like(O0O)  
"C'mon."Ichigo says pulling you pulls you down the stairs and at the bottom you see some sort of lab or something,it had a big computer looking thing in it and standing there were the other maids from the cafe including one in eyes look like(O_O)and your jaw dropped to the ground,the two guys were also there.  
^This is way beyond weird this is insane,maybe I'm dreaming,maybe I'm not!What if I'm not and they've kidnapped my for weird experiments and they might turn me into a rat person and I'll have to live with the Mole People and the alligators in the sewers for the rest of my days only coming to the surface to hunt,cause I'll become I'll become a cannibal and get arrested and go to jail and then die!I CAN'T DIE IN JAIL I'M TOO YOUNG!^  
"There you are Ichigo and this must be the new Mew."the brown haired guy says.  
^Did he just say Mew I knew there was something weird about this place and its creepy and weird and creepy and I want to go home before they take my brain out and replace it with a monkey's!^you think.  
"I'm pleased to meet you my name is Keiichiro Akasaka and what might your name be?"he asks shaking your hand.

descriptions for Ichigo and Keiichiro and Minto and Purin(holy mother of God that's a lot of people!  
Name: Purin Fon  
-Pudding Fon  
-Paddy Fong  
-Kikki Benjamen  
-Mew Pudding  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Hair Colour: Blonde/Yellow and Short  
Eye Colour: Yellow  
Personality: Spunky, Goofy, Funny, Carefree, Hyper, Lively and Odd  
Quote: 'Yay,lets have fun!'(Na no da)  
Height: 4'6  
Weight: 70.5lbs  
Blood Type: ?  
Status: Mew  
-Performer  
Lives: At her house.  
Lives With: Her Brothers and sisters  
Dream: To keep her family safe  
Crush: No One  
Friends: Ichigo Momomiya  
-Minto Aizawa  
-Lettuce Midorikawa  
-Zakuro Fujiawara  
-Ryou Shirogane  
-Keiichiro Akasaka

Name: Minto Aizawa  
-Corina Bucksworth  
-Mina Aizawa  
-Mew Mina  
-Mew Mint  
Age: 16  
Hair Colour: Black/Blue and Short  
Eye Colour: Brown/Blue  
Personality: Snob, Smart, Conceited ,Self-Absorbed, Mean, Lazy, Empathetic, Brave, Nice(at times)and Rude  
Quote: 'I already have a pastry cook'  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 83.8 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Status: Mew  
-Rich  
-Ballerina  
Lives: At her mansion  
Lives With: Her Grandma  
-Seiji Aizawa(brother)  
-Miki(dog)  
-Mom  
-Dad  
Dream: To be like Zakuro Fujiawara  
Crush: No One  
Freinds: Ichigo Momomiya  
-Purin Fon  
-Lettuce Midorikawa  
-Zakuro Fujiawara  
-Ryou Shirogane  
-Keiichiro Akasaka

Name: Ichigo Momomiya  
-Zoey Hanson  
-Strawberry Momomiya  
-Mew Zoey  
-Mew Berry  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Hair Colour: Red/Sugar Pink  
Eye Colour: Pink  
Personality: Sweet, Caring, Clumsy, Shy, Ditsy and Overreactive  
Quote: 'Noooo!Thats my memory of our percious date!'  
-'Mew Mew style,Mew Mew Grace,Mew Mew power in your face!'(I love that!)  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 92.6 lbs  
Blood Type: ?  
Status: Head Mew  
-Student  
Lives: At her house  
Lives With: Shintaro Momomiya(dad)  
-Sakura Momomiya(mom)  
Dream: To get Masaya Aoyama to love her  
Crush: Masaya Aoyama  
Freinds: Minto Aizawa  
-Purin Fon  
-Lettuce Midorikawa  
-Zakuro Fujiawara  
-Ryou Shirogane  
-Keiichiro Akasaka  
-Miwa Honjo  
-Moe Yanagida

Name: Keiichiro Akasaka  
-Wesley J. Coolridge III  
-Kyle Akasaka(does this guy look like a kyle to you? Answer:Sort of.)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Hair Colour: Long and Brown  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Personality: Charming, Tactful, Kind and Sensitive(awe...puke)  
Quote: ?  
Height: ?  
Weight: ?  
Blood Type: ?  
Staus: Mew Mew Cafe manager  
-Chef  
Lives: At the Mew Mew Cafe(I think or an apartment.)  
Lives With: Maybe Ryou Shirogane  
Dream: To get married to Rei Nishina  
Crush: Rei Nishina  
Friends: Minto Aizawa  
-Purin Fon  
-Lettuce Midorikawa  
-Zakuro Fujiawara  
-Ryou Shirogane  
-Ichigo Momomiya

You just stand there looking like(o)  
"I'm sorry but I'm extremely confused now so my brain has shut down resulting in me not knowing anything at the moment."you answer in a dazed voice.  
"I can imagine,you come right over."Keiichiro says dragging you along over towards the other girls.  
"So that's the last Mew?"the blonde guy asks Keiichiro.  
"Yes."Keiichrio answers.  
^Mew! Oh my God, they are freaks they're like freaky voodoo people who can read minds!Oh my God then they must know I'm saying this,this is bad I'm going to like frikkin get my brain switched with a monkey or somethin'!AHHHHHHHHHH!^you think having a spaz.  
"Her name is Seras by the way."the blonde guy says.  
"My names Purin!"the little weird girls tells don't even move."Hello?"she pokes you.  
"Purin stop it."the purple girl says.  
"Okay."  
"Is she alright?"the green girl asks.  
"I think shes' just being rude."Minto says.  
"Seras are you ok?"Ichigo don't say anything and just stare off into space."Seras hello?"she shakes you."SERAS!"you wake up out of your look around the room.  
"Where am I?Who are you?How did I get here?"you say not remembering anything that has happened so far.  
"You're in a lab underneath Cafe Mew Mew,you came here cause Ichigo led you down here and I'm Ryou."the blonde guy says.

Ryou time!  
Name: Ryou Shirogane  
-Elliot Grant(Note:I put all the names in-case I accidentally put like Elliot instead of Ryou so you'll know who I'm talking about)  
Age: !6  
Gender: Male(first time I wrote this put female lol)  
Hair Colour: Blonde and short  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Personallity: Skeptically Humorous, Somewhat Insensitive, Jerkish, Headstrong, Serious, Distant, Rude, Hot-Tempered, Sarcastic, Lonely, Unsociable, Tough and Kind  
Quote: 'Keep trying though.I'm such a nice guy.'  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: ?  
Blood Type: ?  
Status: Leader of the Mew Project  
-High School Student(or University graduate in the manga)  
Lives: Upstairs in Cafe Mew Mew  
Lives With: I think with Keiichiro or by himself because I think Keiichiro has an apartment  
Dream: To protect all the Mews  
Crush: No One  
Friends: Ichigo Momomiya  
-Minto Aizawa  
-Lettuce Midorikawa  
-Zakuro Fujiawara  
-Purin Fon  
-Keiichiro Akasaka  
hurray!  
hurray!  
Then he starts to explain all this stuff to you about Mews and shows you pictures of the other girls with animals behind and a Wild Mountain and a Rare Blue Girl and Black Finless and Golden Lion Girl and Gray he shows a picture of you and a bear.  
^Great I'm blended with a bear whoopdy frigging do.^you think.  
"And you Seras are blended with the sun bear."Ryou continues and puts so much information in you head that you shut down finally finishes and looks at you."Seras did you even listen to a word I said!"you look like(_ with drool coming out of your mouth.)  
"Is she okay?"Kikki asks.  
"Seras wake up!"Ichigo says shaking you again.  
^Why am I here?Why am I Mew and when did ask to be apart of this?I wanna go home and just lie down.^you think.^I also wonder how you make cheese?^  
"SERAS!!!"Ichigo yells in your walk up out of your trance.  
"Where am I?"you ask stupidly.  
"For the second time your in a lab."Purple Girl answers.  
"Ohhhhhh....why?"  
"Because your a Mew."  
"Oh ya."then you remembered that Ryou had already told you all that."Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I blanked out while you were talking Ryou, I'll never do it again.. just that you put to much information into my head and my brain shut down,not that knowing that much information is a bad thing, so it means you're really smart and being smart is probably hate me now.i'm sorry I'll shut up."you spaz talking really fast so they can barely understand face is bright red and bright red and burning mostly embarassed because you like Ryou and you just showed him you are the biggest spaz on the face of the are looking down at your everyone or at least what you can see from under your bangs is looking at you like (wtf?).Just then your cell phone quickly take it out of your pocket.  
"Hello?!"you say quickly.  
"Seras are you ok?"David asks you.(On the cell phone for all you stupid people out there!)  
"Did you have coffee or something?"  
"No just spazzing like I usually do he he he."you laugh nervously.  
"Whatever just hurry up and get home we're starving and we can't eat until you get home."  
"Ok I'll hurry bye."you say put the phone back in your skirt pocket.

David's P.O.V  
Seras hangs up the phone and so do walk back into the dining room where Joey,Donny,Mitchell and Tom are waiting to sit down at the table next to  
Joey.  
"What was that all about?"Joey asks.  
"Just a normal Seras,on a normal day."

Your P.O.V  
"I'm sorry I have to go home now so bye!"you say quickly turning to run as fast as you could out of this place.  
"Hold on a minute."Ryou snaps.  
^Oh crap hes' gonna yell at me for sure.^you turn around quickly and stand at attention.(Which means you turn around and stand straight as a board aka feet flat on the floor,legs together not bent,arms at your sides and back and neck straight.)  
"Yes?"you ask nervously.  
"You will start working here tomorrow after your school ends got it?"  
".!"you say super you run so fast upstairs and out the front door that you leave a cloud of dust behind you.

30 Minutes Later  
You run that fast all the way home and into the house and into the dining room,you sit down and everyone stares at you.  
"Hello."you say.  
"We said hurry but we didn't mean that fast."Tom exclaims.  
"Gomen I was just really hungry."you say grabbing some were having bread and butter,salad,chicken noodle soup and ham.(Woo hoo!)  
"You and that Ichigo girl must have been doing something fun."  
"Sort of ya."  
"What were you doing?"David asks.  
"Oh nothing just girlie stuff."you answer.  
"Since when are you girlie?"Joey asks.  
"Hmph."you say throwing bread at him.  
"Gross."

2 Hours Later  
You and David waved them all off from the front door and then you walked back mom was on a business trip for a few both and sit on the couch watching whatever.  
"David I need to tell you something."you say.  
"What?"he you tell him all what Ryou said,or at least the parts you could remember before your brain shut down.  
"Ya and the other ones are Minto,Ichigo,Kikki and some other girls in purple and green."you finish.  
"Wow."is all David says.  
"Thats all you can say'wow'!"  
"Well theres not much else I can say Seras."  
"Do you think I should do it?I mean protecting the Earth and all."  
"Seras I don't know that's your decision all I can say is that it'll be dangerous and you could get hurt or die."  
"Yes, but the reward will be great won't it?"  
"Maybe.I'm not totally sure."  
"Ugh you're no help!"  
"Well Seras its not a thing for me to you decide to do it then I can't stop you,but in my opinion as your brother I don't think you should do it because you'll get hurt."  
"But David I feel like its my duty and no matter what I do I'll always go back to it even if I don't want to."you say sadly.  
"How do you feel its your duty?"David asks.  
"Right here."you put your hand to your heart.  
"Well then do it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes if you feel it in your heart then its 99.9% the right decision."  
"Arigoto David."you say smiling giving him a hug.  
"No problem."he says hugging you back.

David's P.O.V  
You were just hugging Seras when you heard voices in your head.  
^Oh crap not again!^you think.  
^"So we finally got the last Mew Ryou?"  
"Yep that was the last one Keiichiro.".^end of voices.

Your P.O.V  
David let go of you finally.  
"What the hell was that about!"you snap anger mark on your forehead.  
"Sorry stupid voices in my did you say those guys names were?"David asks holding his forehead like it hurt or something.  
"Ryou and your head ok?"  
"THOSE ARE THE JERKS THAT KEEP FRIKKIN TALKING IN MY TELL THEM TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"David shuts angrily getting an anger mark.  
"Ok jeez calm down."  
"Fine oh and my head is starting to hurt when I hear them so the better shut up or I'll make them."  
"Fine.I'm going to bed night."you say starting to walk towards the stairs.  
"Night."David walk up the stairs,brush your teeth,get in your pajamas and hop into bed.  
"Man Ryous' gonna hate me hes' so kawaii!"you say to yourself before you fall asleep.

(PS I know the names of your attacks suck but my imagination ran out)


End file.
